askyamiandkaiba
by WhiteXTrainer00
Summary: Explanation inside
1. intro

**I know you all have been waiting forever for new chapter updates and I haven't really updated at all. The reason to that because I haven't really had the time to do that plus I had alot of writers block. I had nothing in my head. Also I deleted two of my stories because I felt that they had to be redone.**

**I hope you all understand the situation to this and forgive me. OF course you don't have to, I understand if you don't. So to make it up to all of you, I finally came up with a little something that might make it up to all of ya.**

**I hope you all enjoy it.**

**calls to the side Yo, you both can come out now**

***A tall brunet CEO with blue eyes and a shorter spiked red eyed guy walked in.***

***Fangirls screams***

**In these couple of days or something, I will have Yami Yugi and Seto Kaiba answer any question you might have. Yes to you fangirls out there, these two attractive young men will be with you, talking to you.**

**You can ask your questions either by reviewing or PM. Not all of the questions will be answered, but we will try our best to answer as much as possible. (However, Kaiba would very much like all the questions answered just to be fair and get it done.) **

**Before we begin, *turns to the two guys* is there anything you would like to say to the people.**

**Yami: It is a pleasure to be here **

**Seto: Hn.**

**Thank you, Yami and Kaiba.**

**Well without anything else, here you go. **

**Your questions will be answered in the next chapter or section.**

**Bye.**


	2. q1

TO: Person.

_Kaiba_: For your information, there is nothing wrong with me and I don't hate everything. In case you haven't noticed I have a brother in which I do care for. You just pay way to much attention seeing my negative side to even consider my positive.

_Yami_: I have to agree with are people that are like Kaiba, cold-hearted, stubborn, and uncooperative. However, with every negative, there is a positive. The positive side of Kaiba is that he does indeed care for his little brother, Mokuba. Also I may add that Kaiba has people around him that will help guide him to a bright future. Kaiba does show respect to others and I have come to know that side of Kaiba for a while.

**I hope the next section is filled with more than one of these. Peace out**


	3. q2

**So sorry cd, we didn't see your question sooner. It's a tough month right now. Hope you have forgiven us. Anyway I Hope these answers would satisfy you.**

1\. How do you feel about revolutionshipping, Yami?

2\. Are you going to acknowledge the fact that you are related to Mr. Game King, Kaiba?

_**Yami**_: Tea is a very sweet girl. I like her very much. However I don't see her as the girlfriend material for me. I believe Aibou should deserve someone like her. They were childhood friends from the beginning. I only came in the picture a couple of years after just to push their friendship more closer. WhitexTrainer here has shown me several stories between me and Tea and I think they are very sweet and cute. Though I'd prefer if there are more of those with her and Aibou.

_**(Fangirls**_: AWWWWWWWxD)

_**Kaiba: **_Hmph that friendship girl to me is just a big fat naggy B-

**_Me/Yami:_** Kaiba! Language!

_**Me: **_You still have a question to answer the second question. If you could do that then you could screw off with your Blue-Eyes White Dragon girlfriend! OH wait you can't cause I have her. (shows BEWD card and waved it)

_**Kaiba:**_ HOW'D YOU GET THAT, GIVE IT BACK YOU...

**_Me:_** Answer the question and you can have it back

**_Kaiba:_** fine. The gypsy woman still thinks she can persuade me with mumbo jumbo future reading. pfft. I hate to admit it, but she got me there during Egypt. However I do not believe I'm related to my rival. His little priest may look like my twin, may have my temper,- _**ME:**__ Oh so you finally admit you do have temper tantrums(chuckle)_ -shut up- and the priest may control the BEWD, but the priest is NOT me. There may be some line of family within the ancestry, but i'm not like a cousin, because the time period is too far apart. -GIVE BACK BlUE-EyEs.

_**Me:**_(gives blue-eyes)

_**Kaiba**:_(yanks it away...a little too forcefully and I fell)

**Me:** Hey, Hey, watch your strength, geez.

**Yami:** (helps me up) Kaiba you are strong but be gentle, you do realize she is still a child(me: hey*pout*)

**Kaiba:** Whatever.

...

**Anyway, thanks for the questions cd, here's a free virtual autograph from Yami(gives you). To the rest of you, we are still available to any other future questions you might have, well except for kaiba, I had Yami put him to sleep for awhile, since the guy worked too much on his company, thought I did him a favor and to apologize for taking his card.**

**Oh and before I forget, Happy Early Thanksgiving, and I'm sorry for not being active of fanfics for sooooooooo long. To be honest I'm not sure when I'll update or post anything at all. I've been trying some ways to improve my writing, so far it's making progress.**

**Thank you for your time and see ya.**


	4. q 4

_**Hey I'm back. Well cd, your question shall be answered.**_

_**Me**_:So, cd, you'd like to know whether Kaiba has a thing for Kisara? Well unfortunately the man is still sleeping(I think Yami went a bit too far with the sleep spell), but Yami will tell you for him.

_**Yami:** _Kaiba doesn't normally consider dating anyone since he's really busy with his company. But if he does consider a relationship, his standards are pretty high. Trust me, his little brother had hooked Kaiba up with several girls, however they don't fit the budget. Most dated him for money or status and also his looks. Mokuba gave up after that last one. Now it so happened that Kisara has entered the picture of the Kaiba family, ever so magically. And I thought I was the only dead soul coming back to life. Anway, when Kaiba first saw her, human and all, he just stared like a dead dog, you can say it was love at first sight.

**Me:** Well I wouldn't call it love at first sight. If I recall Kisara and Kaiba actually met during the Millenium Arc when Zorc was about to rule the world and all that stuff. However, wasn't in the best terms since everyone was fighting.

**_Yami:_** Yes well, it was that time and they didn't show any sign of interest at the time though. So it is kinda of love at first sight.

**_Me:_ ** Ok, sure. Continue with the explanations.

**_Yami:_** Well Kaiba and Kisara turned out to be a sweet couple, how they were able to hook up was beyond my knowledge. They went out every thursdays or Sundays, sometimes inviting me and Mokuba. Kisara sometimes helps out with Kaiba's work and being caring towards him. Someone needs to watch the man's health. To be honest, I haven't talked to Kisara much, but we are pretty good friends. As far as the relationship goes, it's pretty smooth and slow. Nothing crazy is going on and everyone is happy. Kaiba's temper actually loosened a bit since Kisara came. He's more softer and kind to his staff as well as other people, even Jonouchi. Though he still acted strict and stern most of the time.

**_Me: _ ** We actually have Kisara here as a guest. (turns to Kisara) Hey Kisara, how's it goin

**_Kisara_****:** I'm good thank you

_**Me:**_So we were just talking about you and Kaiba. Do you have any thoughts on it? (geez this is turning to a talk show)

**_Kisara__: _**Seto is a kind man. Most people say that he's difficult to understand or is cold-hearted. Only a selected few were able to know the real him. He reminds me of the priest, though Seto denies that he is like the priest. I truly care about him and wanted to be by his side, dragon and human.

**_Me:_ **Speaking of which, Kisara does Kaiba have anything planned for your date tomorrow, since it's a Sunday.

**Kisara:** Unfortunately, I don't have a clue, but I'm looking forward to it. Seto has full of surprises. Although I'm sure the pharaoh would know since he and mokuba usually help him out. He's still new to the dating thing, but he's doing well.

**Yami:** You'll love it Blue-Eyes(**yes we all give each other nicknames, it's makes the bond stronger, even Kaiba has one). **Kaiba actually planned this one by himself, about time he took a level up.

**_Kisara:_**Well I'll be looking forward to it.

**So there you have it. Thank you cd for the questions. We had fun answering it and will be looking forward to any others you might have. That includes all you other Yugioh lovers out there. Got something to ask, just review or PM. Anyway, peace out and eat Yugios, they are actually Yugilicious.;)**


	5. q5

**Yay, two more questions. We will answer one at a time though. Hope this satisfies you. Kaiba just got back from his little time with Kisara and is ready for the questions just like the rest of us. So let's begin.**

1\. cd's question: Is Tea acting funny to you, Yami?

2\. serenafanfic's question: Who is more likely to convince you, Yugi's cute eyes or Tea's friendship speeches, Kaiba?

**Yami: **You need to elaborate more on that. Even if she is acting strange I would've sensed it by now or Aibou would've told me. Is it something to do with the evil version of Marik or something?

**ME:** Uhhh, I don't suppose you could talk to her Yami, you know to check up on her or ask Yugi about it?

**Yami:** Yes I was going to do that. I'll be right back.(Pat's my head and walks off)

**Me: **Why is everyone always patting me on the head, it's really annoying(pout)

**Kaiba: **Because you act like a dog when you get a pat and it's quite entertaining to watch your face puff out.(smirk)

**Me:** Are you playing with me or are serious about that,( glares abit at Kaiba)

**Kaiba:** Both actually. You know, you act like Moki and Yami a little, it's about time someone his age enter the family.

**Me: **How the heck do I act like them?

**Kaiba:** You pout when angry or embarrassed, you defend your beliefs, did I mention that you have that pride of yours.

**Me:** ...just answer the second question.

**Kaiba: **fine. I think it's easy to say that neither of the two could convince me. The girl can babble all she wants about friendship and sticking together, I would just ignore that and move on. I am practically immune to all things cute,except Kisara and maybe Mokuba. Yugi may most likely to convince me more, but those eyes are not enough to bring me down, he has to work pretty hard for that to work.

**Yami: **(came back) Really Kaiba, the last I checked when Yugi is here he practically owned y-(Kaiba clamps hand on Yami's mouth and glaring)

**Me: **(smirking) No one can escape Yugi's eyes, not even Kaiba. Plus if you combine Yugi's and Mokuba's eyes, it's double the cuteness, would you agree with that Yami-kins.

**Yami: **(still mouth shut nods)

**Kaiba: **Don't get any ideas, witch

**Me:** Dude, I'm no witch, I don't even have magic or voodoo stuff to begin with. Oh yeah, Yami, is Tea doing ok.

**Yami:** (pries off Kaiba's hand)I talked to Yugi about it, he said she's doing fine. I asked Tea herself and she said she's wonderful, though she kept blushing and giggling like a drunk addict.

**Me:** So, uhh cd, could you tell us how Tea acted? It would be helpful to know so we could get with the program without any problems.

**What an odd day it is. Thanks for the questions, cd and serenafanfic. Questions are still available so if you want to ask, review or PM. Have a great Thanksgiving Holiday!**


End file.
